Simpsons couch gag idea 2
by I am SuperWhoLock
Summary: A little fanfic inspired by the United States withdrawal from the Paris Agreement.


**'All empires become arrogant. It is their nature.'**

 **—** **Edward Rutherfurd**

* * *

The couch gag starts in complete darkness, while a distorted version of "The Star-Spangled Banner" plays in the background. After a couple of seconds, the music turns into screams of pain and sorrow, and the sound of bullets and children crying can be heard in the distance.

After this brief introduction, a title card appears on screen, with the message "Springfield, year 2020" written on big red letters. The title card seems old and tainted with blood.

Springfield is in ruins now. Some buildings are on fire, but there's not a soul to be seen. The place is completely devoid of any life, and even the trees seem to be completely dead.

The Simpsons house is ruins too. The ruins are burnt. The message "Make America Great Again" is written on what is left of the walls.

In the next scene, Statue of Liberty is impaled on its genital area by what it seems to be a gigantic pipeline, which fills the oceans and seas of the world with oil and blood.

In many parts of the world, people of different ethnicities are chased by some monstrous chickens that wear Nazi uniform, which had pin buttons that say "Proud Member of the Red Pill Army".

These chickens horrifically murder a lot of children, women and men. Their acts of violence are particularly vicious towards women, beheading their corpses before they start raping them.

A horrified little kid witness the murders committed by the chicken which force him to watch the whole scene. A chicken shows the kid the beheaded corpse of a woman, squawking the following order:

"Now. Grab her by the pussy."

The little boy refuses, and the chickens get furious and him.

"CUCK! CUCK! CUCK!" they squawk, as they peck the kid to death, reducing him into a bloody pulp.

"Death to the enemies of America," another chicken squawks, as he pecks the little boy to death, "Death to antifa. You call it terrorism. I call it patriotism. Die."

The next scene shows a flashback of the Simpsons house on fire. Marge and the kids are terrified, but Homer seems indifferent to the situation. He also wears a red "Make America great again" hat.

"Homer!" a desperate Marge screams, trying to save her kids from the fire, "Our house is on fire! DO SOMETHING!"

Homer just giggles and replies: "Dear Marge, our house is not on fire. The fire is just liberal propaganda to benefit China. It's all an elaborate hoax. A Chinese hoax made to hurt our economy."

As soon he finishes that sentence, the fire consumes him and his family.

While the Simpsons are consumed by the fire, a montage shows several scenes of ecological destruction and how people from different parts of the world are affected by this: There are flooding everywhere, people is starving in the streets, disease spreads everywhere.

However, inside his ivory tower, Donald Trump remains completely indifferent to the situation. He's having a decadent party along with some businessman and politicians, who just laugh and eat popcorn while they watch of how people die. Some of them even masturbate and watch with a big grin on their face a screen that shows their profits increase and increase as the world burns.

The party becomes more and more decadent with each minute: Trump and his friend eat and eat until they vomit all over the table before start eating again. Soon, the animal meat is replaced with human flesh: Some of the monstrous chickens from the previous scene (This time dressed as waiters) serve Trump and their friends the agonizing bodies of starving kids from Third world countries. They beg for help, but Trump only breaks their arms and legs before starting sucking his blood.

In the final scene, the entire planet seems to be in ruins now, as a consequence of environmental destruction. Now even the monstrous chickens are agonizing and dying in a wasteland. Once they are dead, Trump and their friends appear in the place and start picking their corpses in order to cook them and eat them.

The last agonizing chicken notices this and asks Trump the following questions with a desperate voice: "But…I voted for you…I always supported you! Why you are doing this? WHY?"

Trump stares at his dying follower with disdain, before smashing his head with rock. Then he starts peeing on the corpse of the dead chicken, laughing maniacally.

An aerial shot reveals the wasteland is actually the ruins of Springfield, by showing the (now beheaded)Jebediah Statue. Its head lies on the ground; the blood stains on it almost look like tears.

The couch gag ends with a montage of real photos showing many atrocities committed by the American government during the 20th century, all accompanied by the following lines from Trump's Victory speech:

"Together we will determine the course of America and the world for many, many years to come.

We will face challenges. We will confront hardships. But we will get the job done."

The words " _we will get the job done_ " are repeated over and over again, as a broken record as photos of many different United States war crimes are shown on screen.


End file.
